Green days Make Blue Nights
by normalgleek
Summary: Mark always felt like something was missing. Now he knows but can he get it back before it's to late? Teen!fic PRE-Rent Mark/Roger Slash. R
1. Chapter 1

Green Days Make Blue Nights

I'm going through old boxes of photos deciding which ones to take with me to New York when I find them. In a box labeled "Do Not Open" is photos of me and a blonde haired, green eyed little boy. Then there are more of us holding hands and smiling and then me kissing him on the cheek. I have no idea who he is but I look so happy. I look up and see my sister Cindy standing in the door way.

"Who is this?" I ask softly, dazed almost.

She sighs and sits next to me. "His name is Roger, Roger davis. He was you best friend, best buddy, boyfriend and I think soul mate." She says the last part with a sad smile.

"I don't remember him. Why don't I remember him? And I- I'm not gay."

She stares at me "Mark you're gay and I know it. You talk in your sleep." Cindy smirks and I turn red.

"Ok so I am but what happened. Where is he, also soul mate?"

"I took all those photos. I had hoped mom wouldn't find out about you two. You were so happy. It was love like I'd never seen it before or ever hope to see it again. But she found out and freaked. She forbid you from seeing him. You cried for months till she said you stop or you don't come home. So you stopped and probably blocked him from your mind. You two were best friend sense preschool and you dated from fifth grade till seventh. He still lives in town by the way. He also goes to school with you. I talk to him from time to time. He still loves you. He watches you from a far but he's too afraid to approach you."

I stare at her trying to take this all in. "Roggy. I used to call him Roggy and he called me Marky." I say to myself "I remember him Cindy. I never stopped loving him. That's why I could never date anyone else. Oh my gosh Cindy take me to him please." I'm now begging.

She looks apprehensive but caves. "Alright, I know how much this will mean to you both and I know true love when I see it."

We walk to her car and all I can think about is if we can pick up where we left off. I really hoped we could. While I'm thinking she's driving and before I know it we come to a stop.

"This is his place. His mom isn't home so he'll be home alone. Call me when and if you need a ride home. Also don't worry I'll cover for you. Mom won't know. Now go get your boy back." She hugs me and I get out and walk up to the door. I look back to see her driving away. It's now or never. I knock on the door firmly. Eventually a tall looking blonde with spiky hair and the most amazing eyes opens the door. His green eyes meet my blue and something sparks inside of me I haven't felt in years. Most likely sense I last saw him.

"Mark, what are you doing here?" He says sounding amazed and looking shocked.

All I can do is step forward and grab his hands. "Roger. Gosh I can't believe it. It's all coming back to me." I step even closer and before I know what I'm doing I'm kissing him. He kisses back and his hands go to my hips and I wrap mine around his neck. We kiss for a while and then we pull away and he leans his head on mine.

"Mark, what are you doing? Your mother-"

I cut him off with another kiss "Screw my mother. We're graduating soon anyways we can leave. Come with me to New York. I know we haven't even talked sense seventh grade but I believe what my sister said. You are my soul mate. I can just feel it so please be my lover, boyfriend, partner, better half. Whatever you want to call it but just I'm never leaving you again. So Will you be mine?" I ask anxious of his answer.

He blinks and starts laughing. "Marky I never stopped loving you. Of course I will. I'll follow you to the end of the earth and back. Plus I planned on going to New York anyways." He grinned and so did I. We kissed one more time before he smirked and pulled me inside. I don't think I'll be going home tonight.


	2. Chapter 2 (Really Short)

It's happening. We're finally graduating. After my mom finding out, threatening to kick me out, having my sister force her to let me stay for the month till Roger and I left for New York and then Prom we are finally graduating today.

"Ready sweet pea?" Roger slide up behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist. I lay my head on his should.

"More than you can believe. I can't wait to get to New York and spend the rest of our lives together." I turn around and kiss him. He kisses back but before it gets too heated my sister walks into the room.

"Jezz the way you two act I'm surprised I haven't heard wedding bells yet." She laughs but Roger tenses up a bit but then seems to shake it off.

"Whatever Cindy, you're crazy." Roger smirks at her. Cindy sticks out her tongue and leaves. I turn in Roger's arms and smile.

"I have to go for now but I'll see you at graduation later. Love you." I give him one more kiss and leave. What I didn't know was that he was holding a small box behind his back and that my sister was more right than she knew.

Later that night after everything is died down and we were packing the car so we can leave in the morning Roger starts to act strange. He's fidgety and just acting nervous. Once were done Cindy takes up to dinner and before we head in I pull him to the side. "Roger what's wrong?"

"Nothing, let's just get inside." He glances at my sister and she smirks but heads in after him. I'm really curious and worried but I trust Roger so I leave it alone. During dinner conversation flows well but suddenly Roger grabs my hand. I look at him.

"I have to do this now or I'll never do it. Mark I've loved you my whole life. I know we're young but this just feels so right. So, Will you marry me?" He opens a ring box with a beautiful gold band. I start to cry.

"Yes, of course Roger!" I kiss him and my sister smiles. All I heard as I kiss him is my sister squeal and say excitedly "Yay I call maid of honor and wedding planner!"


End file.
